


Rumours

by Durendal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Republic Commando, Skirata is mentioned, There's admittedly little plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durendal/pseuds/Durendal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Republic commandos discuss Kal Skirata's mysterious injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours

Coruscant

19 BBY

In a booth at Dex’s Diner, two commandos sat down, waiting for their food. Jawbreaker, of Hyperion Squad, and Vinegar of Epsilon Squad. Taking advantage of those rare moments when they weren’t being shipped out all over the galaxy, the two squads had decided to use their down time to relax and visit some of their favourite places on Coruscant. Having gotten up early, the two sergeants had decided to go on ahead of the rest of their squads, letting them get some much needed rest. 

“Have you seen what’s happened to Skirata?” Vinegar asked as he tried to supress a grin.

Jawbreaker shrugged “What happened to the shabuir? Has General Zey finally arrested him for treason?” 

Vinegar snorted “Wishful thinking. No, that’s not it, but what actually happened was pretty great too. Someone beat the osik out of him. His face is a mess!” 

Jawbreaker smirked. Well, that was good news. He did not like Sergeant Kal Skirata at all, that was no secret. But then, most of the commandos trained by Sergeant Ambu Kelborn didn’t. They saw Skirata as little more than a fanatic, a thug and a bad father.

“No osik? You know who did it?”

Vinegar threw Jawbreaker a sly glance “Well, that’s the thing. There’s been a few rumours going around the barracks on who did it. O-Four thinks it was Vau, a reasonable guess. Mal thinks he had a run in with one of the Ailon Nova Guard, you know how they are these days, they see a Mando and they just have to kill him. Now, a few commandos on the other hand, are saying that you did it.” 

Jawbreaker blinked in surprise “Me? They think I roughed up Skirata?”

Vinegar chuckled and leaned back “That’s the rumour. And hey, it’s not too unbelievable, is it? You hate Skirata, maybe more than any of us, and you don’t make a secret of it. No one’s quite sure what drove you to do it after all these years though. Dare thinks it’s because Skirata insulted Sergeant Kelborn, but Orar heard you did it because he badmouthed General Kenobi one too many times.” Vinegar leaned forward and in a whisper, asked: “So, did you do it?”

Jawbreaker smiled “You don’t think I would have told you if that were the case?”

“I’m not hearing a no.” 

Jawbreaker shrugged “No, I can honestly say that I didn’t. I wish I had though, and if I meet the guy who did it, I’m going to shake his hand and buy him a pint down at 79’s. He’s alright by me, whoever he is.” 

Vinegar laughed and went back to his slouch “Same goes for me, Skirata’s had that coming for a long time.” 

It was at that moment that the rest of their squads-Cabur, Genet, Destroyer, O-Four, Mal and Orar-walked into the diner. Vinegar waved them over and Jawbreaker flagged down the waitress droid for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one a few months back. I didn't initially post it because I quickly realised that there was no real plot, it was just Jawbreaker and Vinegar sitting and talking about how great it was that Skirata got the shit beaten out of him by Darman in Order 66. It just came across as pointless and kind of petty (that I don' like Skirata is no secret), even for me. Then when I was going through my RepCom folder, I found this and decided I'd just post it anyway, even though it's admittedly pretty meh. I considered not posting it at all, but then no one would see it, and even if it turns out to be wildly unpopular, I'd still want people to see it. Even if the feedback I get is negative, it's still feedback.


End file.
